Snowboarding is Fun!
by KisaandYaoiBoyKenta
Summary: Marik gives Bakura a snowboarding lesson! YAOI/Songfic/WAFF


Bakura and Malik ficcie! What can I say! I LOVE THEM! So does Kenta so this is a sort of late birthday gift. I love you big Bro'! ^^ DISCLAIMER: Yugioh and "Iris" by the GooGooDolls aren't mine so buzz off  
  
Snowboarding is Fun!  
  
Marik sat inside the coffee shop sipping on a nice hot cuppacino. It was very soothing on a chilly rainy day like this. Outside the rain drizzled and puddled on the city sidewalks. A few people walked around with umbrellas, laughing with there partners and such. And then there was Marik Ishtar. His blonde hair spilled over his shoulders as he hunched over, looking at his drink. A tight black shirt and slightly baggy pants adorned his slender body. His normal body jewlery was still worn yet another glitter of gold came from his left eyebrow wear his recent peircing was. Black painted fingernails were an enticing contrast to his tanned skin. A light melody of guitars and piano played from the speakers on the roof and was only interupted when someone walked in to the shop cuasing the bell to ring. Marik glanced over to see a soaked Bakura step in. The pale haired boy's once loose cotton shirt clung to his skin and his tan khaki shorts were dripping rain water. Bakura shivered a little as he walked to the cashiers desk,his Vans squeaking on the tiled floor. Mariks violet eyes followed the ashen-skined angel as he ordered his drink and turned to leave. *And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now* Just then, Bakura glanced over and spotted Marik. He walked over to the other teen and took a seat across from him. "alo,Marik." he said,taking a taste of his steaming hot coffee. And the coffee wasn't the only thing that was hott, judging by the sultry outfit Marik had decided to grace his presence with. Bakura was almost praying that thoes baggy pants would just slide a tad more. "hey..." Marik's usual cool voice spoke as the god took a drink from his cup. Never in his life did Bakura think he would be as jealous of a mug of coffee as he was now. Something caught his eye. A golden loop peircing one of Mariks perfect eyebrows. "Where'd that come from?" He asked,pointing at the object. Marik raised the pierced brow and simply stated, "Enchanted Dragon Tattoo Parlor" Bakura mock-glared at his friend."okay,smartass" Marik smirked at him. You know that sexxy kinda smirk that makes your legs turn to Jello? Well let's just say that we're lucky he was sitting down lest we'd have a pile of Bakura goo to mop up.  
  
The sun finally peered through the cloudly haze and Marik stood up, pulling his drooping pants up, much to Bakura's demise. Bakura stood up, deciding that he was going to hang around his god for as long as possible before looking like a stalker. "So where are you going?" He asked. Marik pointed to the speed motorbike outside."I'm gonna take a ride up to the mountians, check out the snow. It came down just last night so I doubt anybody's had time to break it in." Of course he would be talking about snowboarding. It was Mariks favorite sport and he'd talk about it any time someone would give him the chance. And unlike most of their other friends, Bakura was always willing to listen to his stories about the killer runs he's had. "Wanna come?" Marik asked, and Bakura finally realized that they had walked outside.It suprised him that Marik would offer to take him along. "S-Sure!" Bakura agreed and Marik smiled at him and opened the seat of the bike from which he pulled out two black leather jackets,handing one to Bakura. After both boys were ready, Marik got on the bike and kick-started it. Bakura slipped in behind him,blushing and lightly draped his arms around Marik's waist. "You're gonna have to hold on tighter then that, Bakura." Marik stated and the other tightened his grip. Then, with a turn of a handle, they were off. It was amazing, the feel of the wind blowing through his hair, and even though he was freezing, Bakura didn't mind, the aura of Marik surrounded him and that was enough. He slowly closed his eyes and let the moment, even if it was a small one, consume him. *And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight * The Ski lodge was practicly deserted, as Marik suspected. A few people scattered around but noone was on the slopes. He led Bakura to the lockerroom where his reserved locker was. He entered the combination and opened it and began pulling out equipment. "You can use my backup board" he said, handing Bakura a snowboard. "That's nice of you Marik but-" Bakura tried to enterject but Marik kept piling on stuff. "You can use my backup gear too..." "Marik..." "I think I have another pair of goggle,hold on" "Marik..." "Well we don't need them anyways..." "MARIK!" "Bakura, I'm right here, You dont have to yell..." (insert sweatdrop from Bakura here) "well? what did you need?" Bakura blushed embarassed. "I-I don't know how to snowboard..." Marik looked at him astounded,as if snowboarding was a natural thing. Bakura looked away and set the pile of snowgear on a bench."Sorry..." he turned to walk out the door when Marik grabbed him by the wrist. " I'll teach you if you want..." Bakura turned around and looked at him, amythest eyes penetrating inside him. "I... I think I would like that..." he said softly, a smile gently touching his lips. Marik smiled back and grabbed the gear,tossing it to Bakura. The smaller one took the items to the otherside of the room,behind the showers and changed, sneeking peeks at Marik when he wasn't looking. Bakura followed Marik up a small hill, both boys carried thier boards. "Okay first things first..." Marik began his lesson. "Put your board on the ground." At this,Bakura rather ungracefully dropped the board which incidently began to slide down the slope. Marik grabbed it just in time. "Okay, maybe I needed to be a little more specific... You need to -gently- set the board on the ground" He explained, setting the board carefully on the snow. bakura raised a brow at him. "Need I take notes,Marik sensei(1)?" He asked teasingly. Marik rolled his eyes. "Just pay attention,shogakusha(2)...now..." he gently grabbed one of Bakuras ankles and slipped it into place on the board and locked it into place. Bakura rested his hand on Marik's shoulder as his other foot was secured. Marik straped on his own board and stood up with ease whereas Bakura toppled over onto the snow covered ground. The older teen held back a laugh and offered his hand to hoist his friend up. Instead,upon taking Marik's hand, Bakura yanked him down onto the snowbank as well. Both boys burst out laughing. "you are a terrible instructor,Marik..." Bakura laughed. "No," Marik stated with a bit of a giggle to accent his voice. "you are just a delinquent." "Is that so?" Bakura teased before tackling his friend and tickling him like there was no tommorrow. He found out quite quickly that Marik was -very- ticklish. Marik writhed beneath his mock attacker,laughing uncontrollably. "No! Please...haha... nooo!" He pleaded still giggling like a maniac.He lackadiasicly tried to push Bakura off to no avail. "Oh... you are going to have to try harder then that koishii(3)." Bakura teased. Suddenly he stopped tickling,realizing what he just called Marik. The boy beaneath him looked up into his eyes, confusion plastered on his face. Bakura gulped,preparing for the worst. But what he wasn't prepared for was Marik leaning up and lightly capturing his lips in a humble kiss. Bakura's eyes widened at first but he quickly deepened the kiss,closing his eyes. People around the area began to wisper as they passed them. Some threw a few crude comments. But Marik made sure Bakura kept his attention off of the idiots walking by. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and deepened the kiss a little more, parting his newfound love's lips with his tounge. Right now it was just them.  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. professor 2.inexperianced student 3.beloved  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER! niisan otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu ! 


End file.
